


Blasphemy

by dusk037



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, sacrilegious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't wait for the absolution, thinking he'd confessed on empty air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

> Seminary!AU. For Ri in the spring 2013 pwp exchange. There's a word for this, and ~~as senpai puts~~ it is: blasphemous.

Music: [Blasphemy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFfXihaqeTk) | [Inori (PV)](http://vimeo.com/39449650) | [ Fire Woman](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ym5lpdQ6yfQ)

 

...

 

He steps into the church, crossing himself on the way in, his body on autopilot. Fujigaya's dressed in formal civilian clothes, the coat looking entirely too stiff on his form, with the tie perfectly knotted around his neck. He makes his way to the very back of the chapel, towards the rarely-used confessionals, where he quietly steps into one of the booths. Crossing himself once more, Fujigaya kneels down and launches into a confession. He doesn't stay for the absolution, knowing that it's an empty confessional and nobody save for God heard what he said. His eyes widen in surprise when he steps out, his grip on the door's edge so tight that his knuckles turn white, as he meets Kitayama's solemn gaze.

Time falls still, their gazes locked onto each other. Fujigaya can't turn away, dumbstruck by the realization that Kitayama is there, of all people, and that he may have heard his every word. He looks torn between pushing past the man in front of him to run away and locking himself up inside the confessional.

The decision is made for him when Kitayama steps closer, hands fisting into Fujigaya's lapels and the next thing Fujigaya knows is a pair of lips crashing into his own. For a brief moment he's stunned, and then Fujigaya's back hits the thin, varnished wood of the confessional's armrest as Kitayama swiftly maneuvers them back into the booth. Fujigaya gasps and Kitayama takes that moment to deepen their kiss, tongue slipping out to tease at Fujigaya's lower lip. Fujigaya snaps out of his daze, arms wrapping around Kitayama to bring him closer still. Fujigaya gives the permission laced in Kitayama's teasing tongue, returning the kiss with everything he's got.

Kitayama mouths at Fujigaya's neck while his fingers work to loosen the man's tie, leaving it on as he undoes the buttons one by one; those same fingers teasing every inch of Fujigaya's skin as it is exposed and Fujigaya arches towards the touch, his breath hitching when Kitayama tweaks a nipple. Fujigaya's hands claw at Kitayama's back, nails scraping at the skin through the thick fabric of Kitayama's clerical robes, and Fujigaya barely holds back a whine when Kitayama steps back in the small space, attempting to remove the many layers of his clothing at one go. Fujigaya helps pull at the robes, if only to bring Kitayama back closer to him, savoring the heat of Kitayama's bare skin seeping though his still-clothed chest once they're done. Kitayama's hands roam over Fujigaya's chest and back while Fujigaya impatiently tugs at his coat, the shirt following right after, leaving it at a pile on top of Kitayama's discarded robes.

Fujiaya’s hand travels south, down to where Kitayama’s hips grind against his crotch, making short work of Kitayama’s pants. Fujigaya lowers it just to suffice, stroking at Kitayama’s arousal and liking the way Kitayama bites back a moan, pressing his mouth into Fujigaya’s collarbone. It only fuels Fujigaya on, doubling his efforts and thumbing at the tip on the upstroke.

“I want to hear you,” Fujigaya speaks with urgency, while Kitayama works on undoing the fly of Fujigaya’s pants.

“The walls aren’t exactly thick,” KItayama manages to retort through the sweet torture of Fujigaya’s fingers, but the next sound that comes out is a beautiful moan; and that sends a shiver up Fujigaya’s spine knowing it’s because of him.

Fujigaya reluctantly lets go of Kitayama’s cock as the other man begins moving down, trailing fire-hot kisses on his chest and his stomach, and the heat pooled in his belly rushes outward as Kitayama’s tongue dips into his navel. There’s a hint of playful smugness in Kitayama’s gaze as their eyes meet and Fujigaya watches as Kitayama slowly takes his cock past those lips, licking at the tip before taking more, a hand making its way to gently cup his balls. Fujigaya’s eyes flutter shut, giving into the sensation, his own hands finding its ground in Kitayama’s hair. He feels Kitayama’s groan vibrate through him when he pulls at the locks, and the other man speeds up in his effort as Fujigaya does it again. Fujigaya grunts out a warning, and Kitayama draws back just a bit so he can comfortably swallow every drop of Fujigaya’s release. Fujigaya breathlessly tugs Kitayama up, their lips automatically drifting towards each other, and they share his taste.

Fujigaya’s hand reaches down once more, his fingers joining Kitayama’s as they work together and Kitayama cries out a breathy _“Taisuke,”_ before orgasm takes him under for a few blissful seconds. Fujigaya leans his head on Kitayama's shoulder, his breathing erratic as he begins to calm down; waiting for Kitayama to do the same.

"I've got a confession of my own," Kitayama whispers when he comes to. Fujigaya stiffens in place and his arms loosen their hold around Kitayama. He bows lower, as if afraid of what he'll see in Kitayama's face, or of what he'll hear from him. Kitayama brings a hand to the back of Fujigaya's neck, twisting gently at the hair he could get hold of, leaving Fujigaya with no choice but to look up. Kitayama's gaze is gentle, teeming with warmth, and that's all Fujigaya needs to see.

Outside, the bell tolls three times in succession, a call for everyone to gather at the chapel. They clean up as best as they could with what they have, the least noticeable piece of Kitayama’s clerical garb rolled up and hidden under this cloak when they’re done. Fujigaya’s tie is still loose when he reaches for the confessional’s door, but he’s mostly fixed up into some semblance of decency.

Kitayama holds him back awhile, eyes pleading. “Stay with us,” Kitayama says. “Stay with me.”

Fujigaya just smiles, that small but genuine one reserved just for him, and then he’s out the door. It tugs at something within Kitayama to see that smile once again; it’s been a while since he last saw that from the other man, and he answers with a grin of his own at Fujigaya’s back. He waits a few more minutes before stepping out of the confessional himself, and he meets Kento’s delighted gaze.

 

...


End file.
